


Assassin`s creed

by yangjiji



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangjiji/pseuds/yangjiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>刺客派的复仇之路</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 无知是福1

Chapter.1 无知是福

 

（1）

这个夜晚该被人铭记，该被人忘记。

屋子里没有点灯，唯一的光源只有熊熊燃烧的火炉。每个人都隐没在黑暗之中，低低的交谈声在黑暗的掩盖下如同梦中发出的呓语，丝毫听不出这里正在进行一场激烈的辩论。

“安静。”

低沉的声音为这场辩论画上了休止符，屋里的众人都转向那个声音传来的最深处的角落。

“他只不过是一个小小的刺客，不能把我们怎么样，别担心。”

声音的主人慢慢走到壁炉前，火光印着他鲜红的袍角，留给众人一个刺眼的轮廓：“Robert，我来搞定，有一个计划，我已经酝酿了很久了……”

 

 

夕阳下的佛罗伦萨平静又匆忙，人们都忙着赶回家享用美味的晚餐，却在经过市集的时候被堵住了去路。

佛罗伦萨著名的花花公子ChrisPine正领着他的小跟班们在这里和Vieri Pazzi*对峙。Pazzi家和Pine家的世仇已经通过血脉延续到了年轻一代身上，如果佛罗伦萨发生了什么骚乱，十有八九和Pine兄弟以及Virei有关。

“Vieri！没想到在这里见到你！我以为你正在和警卫告状呢。”Chris对Vieri发出挑衅，赢得身后的一片喝彩。

“闭嘴你这白痴！只有Pine家的人才会遇事时躲在警卫的后面！”

“你怎么能这么说Vieri，”Chris做心痛状，“我搂着你妹妹的时候，她可是对我和我的家族赞誉有加呢！”

听到Chris扯上自己那个不争气的妹妹，Vieri更加生气，恨不得上去撕烂Chris那张英俊的脸。他左右环视了一下，从地上捡起了一块尖锐的石头猛地砸向Chris。

而沉浸在让对手吃瘪的喜悦中Chris，没能避开那块飞向自己的石头，锋利的石块狠狠地划过他的嘴角，伤口传来的刺痛告诉Chris他伤得不轻。

“你把我惹火了Vieri！”

接下来，如同每一次骚乱一样，Chris的人和Vieri的人缠斗在一起。

Chris扭住对手的手臂，除了一个漂亮的过肩摔，还狠狠地在那人的下身踢了一脚，只要能达到想要的效果，Chris从来不介意在战斗中使用一些下三滥的招数。

听到身后的动静，Chris迅速地回过身准备防御，然而站在他背后准备偷袭的人却软绵绵地倒了下去，露出他身后的另一个偷袭者。

“Franklin！你怎么在这儿！”

“只是来看看我的小弟弟在我没在的时候有没有长进。”给了久未蒙面的弟弟一个拥抱，Franklin笑着回答，然后看看混乱的战场，“来吧弟弟，让我们赶紧解决他们然后早点回去吃饭睡觉。”

有了Franklin的帮助，Chris他们很快赢得了胜利，Vieri撂了几句狠话就带着人狼狈地逃走了，Chris还想继续追下去，Franklin连忙拉住他。

“干嘛！我们就快赢了！”

“你的嘴唇弟弟，看起来很严重。”

Chris摸摸嘴角，这才想起刚才Vieri给自己留下的“礼物”，他看着手上的血，后悔刚才没有把他的脸砸个稀巴烂。

“只是一点小伤。”

“我看这要医生来说才算。”

“不，”Chris拒绝，“我可没钱付给那个脾气暴躁的家伙。”

Franklin轻笑：“把钱都花在女人喝酒上了？”

“你借我吧，还是说你也把钱花在同样的事情上了？”Chris笑着轻轻给了他老哥一拳。

调笑够了，Franklin揽着弟弟的肩：“来吧，看完医生我们就回家，我累惨了。”

 

看到进来的两人，脾气暴躁的医生拉过Chris：“啊，Pine兄弟，我怎么一点也不意外，嗯？”医生一边抱怨着，一边手法娴熟地处理着Chris的伤口。

“求求你医生，帮帮他，这张脸是他这辈子唯一的指望了！”Franklin故意装得惨兮兮的，却又忍不住笑出声。

下巴被医生捏住发不出声音，Chris只能用眼神表达自己的愤怒，被Franklin毫不在意地无视掉了。

这边医生还在抱怨：“整天不求上进就知道到处惹麻烦，先是Pazzi然后是你！见鬼！我只是个医生不是你们的父母！为什么我要给你们收拾烂摊子！”处理完伤口，医生把Chris赶下椅子，“滚吧小混蛋！近期别再让我见到你！”

“谢啦Bones！下次见！”Chris心情愉悦地向医生挥挥手，再次换来医生的一个白眼。

 

离开医馆后，Pine兄弟开始往家走。走到一半的时候，Chris停下了脚步，若有所思地看向那扇半掩的窗子。

发现弟弟没有跟上自己，Franklin回过头寻找Chris，却看见Chris停在了一幢小楼前。

“哦不，Chris，让Lana睡觉。”

“我会让她睡觉的，只不过晚点。”Chris已经灵活地爬上了二楼的小平台，“快走开Franklin，别告诉爸爸。”

无奈地翻了个白眼，Franklin只好自己回家去了。

 

Chris蹑手蹑脚地推开窗户翻进房间，看到床上的被子鼓起一个鼓包，他悄悄走过去准备给情人一个惊喜。

“嗨亲爱的，你想我吗？”

Chris扑上床，抱住裹在被子里的人，依稀觉得今天Lana似乎长胖了一点，居然不能一把抱住。他拉开情人的被子，然后受到了巨大的惊吓，裹在被子里的不是Lana，而是一个黑发黑眼的男人。

“你你你……你是谁！”Chris蹦下床，惊声问道，“你为什么在Lana的房间里！还在……还在她的床上！”

“嗨亲爱的，我真想你，不过请你小声一点，不然我们两个就有麻烦了。”床上的男人跳起来捂住Chris的嘴，一团柔软的东西贴在Chris的腰上，Chris浑身都僵住了。

上帝，没有什么是比发现一个全裸的男人出现在自己女友的床上更令人气愤和尴尬的事了。

通往浴室的门开了，Chris的女友穿着一件浴袍擦着头发走出来，看到屋里的情形愣在了原地。

“……Chris！我……我没料到你今晚会来……”

“他是谁！”Chris挣脱男人的手，气愤地问道。

“嗯……Chris这是Zach，Zach这是……”

“Chris·Pine，佛罗伦萨著名花花公子，我知道，不过我不知道他是你的男友，我以为你是单身呢。”男人打断Lana的话，从地板上捡起自己的裤子，慢吞吞地套上，“你知道其实我不介意3P的，毕竟Mr.Pine长得也不错，啧啧，尤其是这屁股……”

Chris在他脸上狠狠揍了一拳作为回应，然后他们在地板上扭成了一团。

Lana尖叫起来：“停下来你们两个！”

但是Chris和Zach都没在听他说话，他们正忙着把更多的拳头往对方身上招呼。

“Lana！怎么回事！我听到你的房间里有男人的声音！”

第四个声音插了进来，伴随着隆隆的敲门声。

Lana惊恐万分：“我父亲！”她快速地从地板上捡起Zach没穿完的衣服塞进Zach怀里，“快走！快走你们两个！”

Chris愤怒地站在原地瞪着Lana，一副得不到解释就不打算离开的样子。

“拜托Chris！明天再说好吗，求求你了！”Lana恳求道，把Chris和Zach往窗边推。

“嘿我的鞋没穿好……”

Lana的父亲终于锤开了门，Zach连忙拉了一把Chris：“见鬼！快走！”

Chris终于清醒过来，不管自己是什么身份，都不该在半夜的时候出现在一个未婚小姐的闺房里。尽管心里难过又不甘，他还是跟着Zach爬上窗台跳到对面的阳台上，然后爬上屋顶逃走了。

“他们是谁！你怎么能让两个男人出现在你的房间……”

尽管已经离开Lana家很远，Chris还是能依稀听见Lana的父亲发出的咆哮，他不禁庆幸自己跟着跑掉了，Chris看着跑在自己前面的那个家伙，跟着他身手矫健步履轻盈地跳上对面的房顶，盘算着跑到开阔一点的地方他就把Zach拦下来再揍他一顿。

Zach在一个比较平坦的房顶上停下来，跟在他身后打着小算盘的Chris猝不及防撞在了他的背上。

Chris跌倒在地：“你干嘛停下来！”

“我预感你想揍我一顿，所以我要先下手为强。”

Chris一愣，而那个滑溜溜的混球Zach已经乘着他愣神的时候从屋顶边缘跳了下去。Chris连忙爬起来跟过去，正好看到Zach从下面的一堆稻草里钻出来。

“再见Chris！很高兴认识你，下次有机会一起3P！”Zach对Chris挥了挥手，心情愉悦地大笑着跑远了。

“去死吧混蛋！别再让我见到你！”Chris只能对着微亮的晨光里那人远去的背影大声咆哮。

 

Chris蹑手蹑脚地穿过花园，他一整晚都没睡，还接连打了两场架，而且还遇上了女友劈腿这么糟心的事，现在他只想赶紧回房间好好地睡一觉。然而他并没有如愿，母亲Gwynne正在门口等着他。

“早安Chris，希望昨晚城里的小小骚乱没有影响到你睡觉。”Gwynne的眼中闪着精明的光，作为母亲，她当然很清楚自己的儿子昨晚干了些什么。

Chris硬着头皮迎上去，亲吻母亲的脸颊：“早安妈妈，呃……我睡得还不错……我想……”

Gwynne满意地点点头：“很好，那么我想你不介意跟我出趟门吧？”

“……当然不介意亲爱的母亲。”

Chris垂头丧气地跟在Gwynne身后，经过门廊的时候他看见Franklin躲在转角处冲他不坏好意地笑，Chris用嘴角无声地问候了哥哥一句脏话，然后在Gwynne发现之前赶紧跟上她的脚步。

“我们要去哪儿妈妈？”

“拜访一位朋友亲爱的。我听说了昨天傍晚的骚乱儿子，不知道这是第几次说，别总是惹是生非的好吗？”

“Vieri先挑衅的。”Chris反驳，“我总不能坐视他侮辱我们的家族。”

“他的父亲已经入狱了，他说两句对我们有什么影响呢。”Gwynne不赞同。

“父亲会出席听证会是吗？”

“是的，他手上握着重要的证据。”

谈话间，Chris和Gwynne已经停在一幢小楼前，Gwynne上前敲了敲门，似乎里面的人也一直在等待，门马上就开了。

“啊，早上好，亲爱的Gwynne，我一直在等你。”门里出来的年轻男人热情地上前拥抱了Gwynne，Chris惊讶地发现，他就是昨晚出现在Lana床上的那个混球。

“你……”

“Zachary，这是我的儿子Christopher，Chris，这是ZacharyQuinto，他是我们家族重要的朋友。”

“你好Christopher，很高兴认识你。”Zach礼貌地和Chris打招呼，仿佛昨晚他们没有因为一个女人打了一架似的，“那么Gwynne，现在走吗？”

“是的亲爱的Zach，我的儿子可以帮你一起搬。”

“很好，”Zach得意地冲Chris点点头，“那么我去把它们搬出来，请稍等。”说完Zach回屋去了，留下Gwynne和满脸怒容的Chris。

“你怎么认识他的？”Chris问道。

“Zach是个非常有才华的画家Chris，他认识你父亲，你父亲非常赏识他。”Gwynne意味深长地看着Chris：“人活在世总要有一些理想和兴趣。”

“我……”

“女人除外。”

Chris想了想，还是决定闭上嘴，于是他冲着母亲耸了耸肩膀。

正好这时Zach抱着四五个巨大华丽的画框出来了，他把这些画全都一把塞在Chris怀里：“我们走吧Christopher？”

Chris踉跄了两步，紧紧抱稳怀里沉甸甸的画作，暗暗发誓有机会一定要把这些东西全部扣在那个混球的脑袋上。

“那么Christopher，你是做什么工作的呢？”Zach一脸友好地问道，但是Chris从他的语气中听出了那一丝丝戏谑。

“他为他的父亲工作。”

“哇哦，那么，你准备成为一个银行家吗Chris？”

“是的。那你呢？就当一个画家吗？我感觉你应该志不止于此啊！”Chris咬牙切齿地回答。

Zach挠了挠下巴：“唔……其实我对生命科学很感兴趣，机械工程我也很喜欢，但是……我一直就很摇摆不定。”

“哦Zachary，你这么优秀，不管在哪个领域你都会取得巨大的成功的。”Gwynne安慰到。

“谢谢你Gwynne，你总是这么友善……”

Chris跟在后面觉得两条胳膊都不是自己的了，听到两人的对话只能默默地咬碎了一口银牙。

 

“好了，请把画放在这儿把Christopher，谢谢你的帮助。”

不知不觉已经走到了Chris家的门口，Chris根据Zach的“指示”把画放在墙边。

“谢谢儿子，你父亲说你一回来就让你去见他。”

Chris点点头，拥抱了母亲跟她告别，还不忘给了母亲身边的Zach一个白眼，这才转身上楼来到父亲的书房。

“啊，Chris，昨晚干得漂亮儿子，有我当年的风范……咳，这话别跟你妈妈说。”Robert·Pine向儿子眨眨眼，换来Chris一个会心的微笑。

“我需要你帮我跑趟腿孩子，把这封信交给Lorenzo`de`Medici*，记住，一定要亲自交给他。”

Robert递给Chris一封信，看着Chris把信贴身藏好。

“放心吧爸爸，我知道。”

Robert点点头，心里依旧很不安：“完成后回来见我好吗？”

Chris拥抱父亲：“我很快回来。”

 

Chris用最快的速度赶到Medici的府邸，为了躲开Vieri，他甚至学着那晚Zach一样爬上了别人家的屋顶。当他赶到Medici家时，Medici的仆人告诉Chris，Lorenzo出去了，最快要明天才回来，没有办法Chris只好把信交给了Lorenzo的管家，叮嘱他等Lorenzo一回来就交到他手上。

Chris用最快的速度赶回家，却在走进花园时感到了一丝不对劲。

花匠的剪刀随意地扔在草地上，花匠却不见人影，水龙头的水哗哗往外流，整个花园空荡荡的，没有一丝人气。Chris心中越来越不安，他冲进进门厅，入目一片狼藉，名贵的古董全部摔碎在地上，早上Chris从Zach家里搬来的画都躺在地上变成了一堆五颜六色的碎布。

 

“妈妈？！爸爸！Franklin！kat！”Chris呼唤着亲人，Pine的府邸一片寂静，没有任何人回答他……

 

TBC

 

注：

1、Vieri de' Pazzi：帕齐家族(The House of Pazzi)是托斯卡纳的一个贵族家族。在15世纪，他们掌握着佛罗伦萨 的多数银行。维耶里·德·帕齐是佛罗伦萨贵族，是帕齐家族最年轻的成员。游戏中该家族皆效力于圣殿骑士团。

2、Lorenzo de' Medici：洛伦佐·德·美第奇（Lorenzo de' Medici，1449 – 1492) ，文艺复兴时期的意大利政治家，佛罗伦萨共和国的实际控制者。游戏中，洛伦佐是刺客组织的秘密盟友，尤其与奥迪托雷家族关系紧密。他与乔万尼·奥迪托雷紧密合作以对抗波奇亚家族。

 

_(:зゝ∠)_以上资料来源维基百科，这个游戏吸引LO主的一点就是游戏中的人物都是历史上真实存在的哦，感兴趣的宝宝可以点超链接看一下详细的资料(～￣▽￣)～


	2. 无知是福2

Chapter.1无知是福

 

（2）

一个花瓶滚到Chris的脚边，Chris拔出别在腰间的匕首，小心地走到发出动静的窗帘旁，他猛地拉开窗帘，却看见Katherine紧紧抱着Gwynne，躲在窗帘后面瑟瑟发抖。

“kat！妈妈！你们还好吗？没受伤吧？！”

Katherine扑上来抱住Chris：“噢Chris！还好你没事Chris！”

“kat！发生什么事了？爸爸呢！还有其他人……”

“他们把他抓走了Chris！还有Franklin，还有Danny！哦，Danny他还那么小……”

Chris越听越糊涂：“谁？谁把他们抓走了？抓到那里去了？kat，冷静点，我走后都发生了什么？”

Katherine颤抖着深吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来：“你走后没多久，有一堆士兵冲到家里来了，仆人们都被吓跑了，他们带走了家里的所有男人，连Danny都不放过，他才十二岁……他们在家里到处翻找，而且他们也一定在到处找你！真是万幸，你平安回来了……”Katherine忍不住又哭泣了起来。

“可是……为什么？他们说了为什么吗？”

“我不知道Chris，我不知道。他们冲进来，然后什么也没说就开始抓人……妈妈被吓到了，从他们走后她就一句话也不说……”

Chris看向Gwynne，从Chris进来开始，她一句话也没说过，只是目光呆滞地看着手里的三根羽毛。

“Danny缠着要那些鹰的羽毛，Franklin给他找了一些……”Katherine解释道。

Chris弯下腰，单膝跪在Gwynne面前，握住母亲发冷的双手：“你还好吗妈妈？”

Gwynne依旧看着手里的羽毛，似乎并没有意识到Chris就在她眼前。

“……这样不行kat，我们必须离开，如果他们在找我的话他们一定会回来这里，我要把你们送到安全的地方去。”

Kat捡起断成两半的画框，把它靠在一旁的墙上。

“可是能去哪儿，现在佛罗伦萨没人敢帮我们吧。”

Chris看着断裂的画框和碎了一地的画作，若有所思。他不知道那个人会不会帮他们，但是这是他现在唯一的选择，而且没有人会想到他们在那……

“不管怎样我们得先离开，这里太危险了。”

 

敲门声响起的时候Zach正准备出门，Pine家的事早已传遍了大街小巷，Robert是个不错的朋友，Gwynne也曾在他潦倒落魄的时候接济过他，于情于理Zach都应该去看看他们是否安好。而当Zach打开门，看到自己担心的对象正站在门外，还多了一个意料之外的Chris时，他着实吓了一跳。

“Chris！感谢上帝你们没事！我正准备去你家看看！快进来，没有人跟着你们吧？”Zach把Chris他们拉进门，探出头确认没有任何人跟踪才关上门。

“Zach，很抱歉打扰你，但是我真的想不到还有谁能帮我了……”

“你这样我可真不习惯，还有，别傻了，Robert和Gwynne都是我的朋友，我当然会帮你们。”Zach笑道，“看到你没事真是太好了，我以为你和Robert他们一起被抓走了。”

Chris烦躁地在房间里走来走去：“当时我不在家，可恶，我甚至都不知道这是为什么。”

“关于这个，我大概猜到原因了。”

“什么？”Chris快速地抬起头，“什么原因？”

“我不确定该不该告诉你。我建议你自己去问Robert，他们被带到领主宫去了，领主宫的牢房在最高的那座塔上。”

“你知道原因却不愿意告诉我。”Chris逼视Zach，“这关系到我的父亲和兄弟的命运，只有知道原因我才能想办法帮助他们。”

但是Zach依旧拒绝透露原因：“这是Robert的决定，如果他决定让你加入，你就会知道原因，如果他不想告诉你，同样我也不会对你透露一个字。时间紧迫Chris，你得快点。”

Chris见Zach无论如何都不肯松口，觉得从父亲那里得到答案的可能性更大些，而且，确实留给自己的时间不多了。

“Zach，谢谢你照顾我的家人，现在你是我唯一能信任的人，求你，千万别背叛我。”

Zach认真地直视着男人那双蔚蓝的眼睛：“不论到了什么时候，我都不会背叛你，Pine家一直是，也永远是我重要的朋友，you have my word。”

不再多言，Chris向Zach点点头，转身消失在佛罗伦萨的夜幕中。

 

Chris把自己的身影隐藏在黑暗中，他注意到，街上巡视的卫兵比平时多出了一倍不止，他不得不再次选择从屋顶上走，然而屋顶上也多了不少巡视的卫兵，这给Chris的前进之路带来了不少阻碍。

Chris一路小心翼翼接近了领主宫，谁知那里的守卫更加森严，Chris只能躲在暗处看着守卫来回巡视，直到把他们的巡视路线都记在了心里。

耐心地等待巡逻的士兵走开一段距离后，Chris迅速地爬上了领主宫顶上的尖塔，这里一直被用作监牢，Robert他们最有可能就是被关押在这里。牢牢地抓住窗户边缘的凸起，Chris不无悲哀地想，自己曾经是佛罗伦萨第一花花公子，现在却像个宵小贼寇一样藏头露尾。（妈蛋这游戏里的看守都又聋又瞎，这么大一坨人趴在墙上都他妈看不见（摔）

凑近窗口一看，Robert和自己的两个兄弟都被关押在这。

“爸爸！Franklin！Danny！你们没事吧！”

“Chris！”Robert走过来，Franklin抱着Danny也挤在窗户旁边，“还好你没事！你妈妈呢？还有Katherine，她们还好吗？”

“她们没事，我把她们带到……”

“Zachary那里？”

“是的，不过你怎么知道？”

Robert点点头：“他是可以信赖的朋友Chris，他有跟你说过什么吗？”

“他似乎知道你们为什么被抓，但是他不肯告诉我。”Chris急切地问道，“到底发生什么事了爸爸？”

Robert侧头听了听门外的动静：“现在，没时间了Chris，你快回家，我的书房里有一道暗门，用你的能力打开它，拿走箱子里的东西，里面有一封信，把它交给Uberto Alberti*，那是我们唯一的希望。”

“我还是不明白爸爸……”

“你会明白的孩子，照我说的去做吧。”

Chris抓住铁窗的手指隐隐发酸，他知道自己不能在这呆太久，现在除了按照父亲的话去做似乎没有别的办法了。

“我知道了，我马上就去。”Chris对着父亲点点头，然后转头看向自己的兄弟，他松开一只手，捏了捏Danny的脸，“等着我来救你亲爱的。”

Danny没有回答，只是睁着蓝蓝的大眼睛看着Chris。

“他吓坏了，”Franklin解释道，这让Chris想到了同样情况的Gwynne，心中隐隐作痛，“照顾好妈妈和kat，我们会没事的Chris。”

“……我一定会救你们出去的。”

 

Chris用最快的速度回到家，下午他们离开后那些人显然又回来过了，房子比起离开前更乱了，不知道他们有没有留下人监视，Chris观察了好一阵才小心的地来到Robert的书房。

Chris站在书房里，不知道该从哪里开始寻找，Robert告诉他用自己的天赋……可是，Chris苦苦思索着自己到底有什么独特的天赋能发现一个被父亲藏起来的秘密（请按E键开启鹰眼模式_(:зゝ∠)_），他的目光落在一面空白的墙上，这里平日摆放着一个塞得满满当当的书柜，现在书柜连同那些书一起被翻倒在地上。Chris有些不适应地盯着这面白墙看了好一会，就在他准备挪开目光找找别的地方时，墙上出现了一些发光的线条，Chris惊讶地继续盯着那面墙，脑中一阵白光闪过他渐渐看到一些线条扭曲着出现在墙上， 然后组成了一道门的形状。

用力眨了眨眼，墙上的线条都消失了，刚才真的是自己眼花了？Chris走到墙的前面，把手放在墙面上，令人惊讶的是，那面墙并不是平滑的，起伏的线条组成了刚才Chris“看到”的门，他稍稍用力，墙从中间裂开了一条缝，然后慢慢打开了，看来这就是Robert说的那个密室。

密室里只有一个箱子，Chris走过去把箱子打开，里面有一套带着繁复花纹的兜帽和披风的短套装，一把锋利的剑，还有一个制作精巧的袖箭，可惜这把袖剑已经坏掉了，剑刃断了一半，而且里面的机关也坏了，袖剑根本没办法弹出来，似乎它曾经被用力弹开然后戳到了什么坚硬的地方。除去这些东西，还有一封蜡封的信件，这应该就是Robert要交给Uberto的信了，Chris犹豫了一会要不要拆开来看看。

这时屋外有了动静，Chris只得把信塞在怀里，把衣服折好放进一个袋子里然后挎在身上，握着剑来到庭院。

院子里有八九个士兵虎视眈眈地看着Chris。

“Chris Pine，你被捕了。”（这一段原作台词忘了我也懒得再玩一遍_(:зゝ∠)_，不要在意细节）

“哇哦，先生们，我想我们一定是有什么误会，你们知道我一直都是佛罗伦萨的模范公民。”

“哼，这些话你可以留着跟尊敬的法官大人说，现在我们将会逮捕你。”

“你真的以为我会这么束手就擒吗？”

“……”

这是Chris的二十载岁月里打过的最糟糕也最精彩的一架。第一个人冲过来的时候，Chris原本只想轻轻用剑拨开他，他的目的只是离开这里，并没有想过要伤害别人，更别说杀人，然而，这么想的也只有他，当对方的利剑离自己的胸口只有几寸时，他明白了，这不是每天饭后的消遣性的打斗，这是拼上性命的博弈。每一次挥剑，每一个转身，溅出的每一个血滴，都在告诉Chris，他永远也回到以前了，自此，他与以前无忧无虑的生活，一刀两断。

 

Chris不知道自己是怎么杀出了重围，他身上沾满了血，不知道是对方的还是自己的，他也不知道自己是不是杀了人，只记得剑锋割开皮肤时的感觉，还有萦绕不散的血腥味。Chris在一个小巷里停了下来，他感到自己的手和脚不停地颤抖，于是他靠在墙边，用力地做了几次深呼吸，冰冷的空气自己终于清醒了一些。

Chris看看自己的衣服，已经完全被血液浸透了，这样子，别说是去找Uberto，被任何一个人看见都会被抓起来吧。

别无选择，Chris打开了身上的袋子，拿出Robert的旧衣服换上，衣服刚好合身，如同量身定做一般，柔软的料子看起来有些岁月了，但是腰带上的银饰和宝石依旧光亮如新，Chris严重怀疑这是Robert结婚前的衣服，以Robert现在体型想要挤进这件衣服里恐怕会点难度。

把自己的旧衣服藏进路边的草堆里，Chris确认了一下自己所处的方位，然后朝着Uberto的家走去，这位受人尊敬的律师也是父亲的好友，他不止一次地拜访过Pine庄园（我查了一下地名条目，貌似游戏里的这些宅邸都被叫做XXX宫，美第奇宫啊欧迪托雷宫啊，但是戴上派派的姓氏很奇怪所以这里不知道要叫什么），Chris小的时候也曾跟随Robert一起拜访过这位和蔼的先生。找到Uberto Alberti的宅邸并不难，难的是如何避开一路上的巡守。

当Chris终于来到Uberto Alberti家的时候，东方已经露出一丝曙光，对他父兄的审判就在中午，Chris不敢去想如果Uberto Alberti不能救Robert他们会怎样，现在的他只能选择相信。

Chris敲响了Alberti家的门，们很快就开了，Uberto Alberti依旧衣着整齐，似乎一夜没睡。

“Chris！上帝保佑我的孩子！，你没事！”

“我还好Uberto先生，但是我父亲，还有我的兄弟！他们都被抓走了！”

“冷静点孩子，我当然听说了Robert的事，我一直在想救他的对策。”

“你知道他们为什么抓他吗Uberto先生？”

Uberto Alberti压低了声音：“我听说，他们指控Robert叛/国。”

“胡说八道！”

“是啊我知道孩子，我们都了解Robert，他不是那样的人，可是，现在重要的是找到证据证明他确实没有叛/国。”

Chris想起了密室里找到的那封信：“这个Uberto先生！”他把信交给Uberto，“我去领主宫见了父亲，他让我把这个交给你，他说这是能救他们的唯一希望！”

“这真是……令人惊讶。” Uberto似乎有些吃惊，但是Chris没有在意，“你看过信了吗Chris？”

“不，没有Uberto先生，我刚拿到信就被围攻了，我好不容易才逃出来。”

Uberto打开信封上的蜡封，开始阅读信上的内容。

“这是……没错，我想，这确实可以救Robert。”

Chris喜出望外：“是吗！”

“没错Chris，明天，我会把信带去刑场，当众阅读它。这样Robert的冤屈就能洗刷了。现在，我建议你去好好休息Chris，你看起来很疲倦。你有落脚的地方吗？你要留在我家吗？”

“谢谢您的好意Uberto先生，我得去看看我母亲和姐姐，我把她们藏在安全的地方了。”

Uberto点点头：“很好，那么，明天中午领主宫见。”

“再次感谢您的帮助Uberto先生。”

“这是我该做的孩子。”

关上门，Uberto握紧了手里的信件：“这封信里的内容，足以让我们万劫不复。”

“那么，”一个声音从角落里传来，看不到人，只有火光照亮了他鲜红的袍角，“你知道该怎么做。”

Uberto点点头，扬手，把信扔进了熊熊燃烧的炉火里，火舌舔舐着纸张，转眼，信上的字迹和纸一起，化为了灰烬。

 

第二天，Chris早早地等在领主宫的刑场前，他隐藏在人群中，看着卫兵把自己的亲人压上绞刑架，绞索套上他们的脖颈时，Chris觉得自己的呼吸也随之停止了，他等待着，等待着他唯一的希望出现。

终于，Uberto和陪审团出现在邢台上，Chris握紧了双手，心跳的越来越快，一种不好的预感笼罩着他。

“Robert Pine，你被指控通敌叛/国，这是很严重的罪行，今天，在上帝的见证下，我们将对你和你的同伙进行公证的审判，你有什么要为自己辩解吗？”

“我是无辜的。”

“请呈上证据。”

“证据就在你手里！那封信！”

“我并没有收到任何信件。”

“不！”Chris大叫，“我交给你了！昨晚我亲手交给你了！”周围的人群乱糟糟的，没有人听见Chris的话。

“没有证据吗？”Uberto转向陪审团，“尊敬的先生们……”

陪审团互相交谈了一会，然后对Uberto点点头。

“Robert Pine你通敌叛/国，证据确凿。现在，陪审团商议后一致决定，判处你和你的同伙，绞刑！”

“不！”Chris推开拥挤的人群，拼命往前挤，“放开他们！他们是无辜的！”

“Uberto Alberti！我诅咒你！你会下地狱的！你和你的同伙都不得……”

刽子手扳动了绞刑台上的机关，犯人脚下的木板被打开，最后留给Chris的只有Robert愤怒的话语，兄长眼角流过的泪水，还有弟弟惊恐的脸庞。

“不！！！！！！！”

 

TBC

注：Uberto Alberti：乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂（Uberto Alberti，1416 – 1476) 是圣殿骑士组织成员，弗洛伦萨的正义旗手（最高司法长官）。洛伦佐·德·美弟奇的前盟友，在奥迪托雷阴谋之前一直是奥迪托雷家族 的盟友，与埃齐奥的父亲，乔瓦尼·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨私交甚密——但最终他在圣殿骑士大师，罗德里格 波齐亚的指令下害死了乔万尼全家男丁，只有埃齐奥侥幸逃过一劫（文中即Chris一家）。

 

以上来自维基百科_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
